Ce jour où Percy arrive, et rien ne va plus
by liuanne
Summary: Parfois, une histoire se termine sans qu'on s'en rende compte, et parfois, elle ne se termine jamais vraiment. Mais est-ce que cela empêche Percy d'en commencer une nouvelle ? Non, et s'il pense que Nico peut l'accepter, cela veut-il dire qu'il ne l'aime pas assez ? Il ne sait pas.


Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS, un peu bizarre, que j'ai hésité à poster, mais hey, si je me suis embêtée à écrire ça, ça n'est pas pour rien !

 _/!/ L'univers, tout comme les personnages, ne m'appartient pas ! L'histoire prend lieux quelques années après les bouquins, mais ne prend pas vraiment en compte le dernier hdo (parce que je ne l'ai tout simplement pas encore lu) /!/_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

a.

Ce jour où Percy arrive, et rien ne va plus.

Quand Percy cherche ses clés dans son sac, et qu'il ne les trouve pas, il se dit que c'est sûrement une terrible malédiction qui s'abat sur lui, parce qu'après ça, tout va mal. Tout va déjà mal quand il sonne à la porte, et que — après s'être tapé l'infernale mélodie pour enfants que les propriétaires n'ont pas voulus retirer —, Nico lui ouvre, les lèvres pincées et le regard fuyant. Percy ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas, tout simplement parce que Nico ne le lui dit pas, et qu'il n'arrive pas à la deviner, et de toute façon, il est très mauvais aux devinettes.

Il ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas, mais il fait comme si tout allait bien. Il dit à Nico qu'il a passé une journée épuisante ; parce qu'il a dû entrainer les nouvelles recrues de la Colonie dans la matinée, et qu'il a prit directement l'avion pour arriver à Los Angeles, ce qui lui a fait passer près de six heures dans l'avion, et que même s'il sait que Zeus ne compte pas le tuer (pour l'instant), il sait aussi qu'il a toujours autant horreur de ce moyen de transport. Mais de New York à Santa Monica, où il vit avec Nico, c'est le moyen le plus rapide, donc il ne fait pas le difficile, c'est mieux pour lui, et c'est mieux pour Nico, et hey, il ne va pas passer deux jours dans un train à chaque fois.

Nico l'écoute, en mordillant sa lèvre, comme agacé, et il ne lui dit pas grand chose en retour. Il lui fait savoir que, comme d'habitude, il a réussit à lui trouver un job pendant quelques semaines dans un vidéo-club voisin du restaurant où il sert. Percy lui sourit, et le remercie ; il n'a pas eut le temps de chercher du travail lorsqu'il était à la colonie, et puis le vidéo club est cool, vraiment.

— En plus, dit-il, on pourra manger ensemble le midi.

Nico hoche la tête, mais n'a pas l'air si enthousiaste que ça, ce qui a le don d'énerver un peu Percy, parce qu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis au moins deux semaines, et qu'il aurait préféré un autre accueil. Il essaye de ne pas faire de remarque, parce qu'il sait que le jeune homme a tendance à prendre la mouche pour un rien — et ça n'était pas comme s'il était lui-même différent —, peut-être a-t-il juste eut une mauvaise journée, ce genre de chose arrive.

Nico s'assit sur le canapé, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, l'ai indécis, et Percy se demande s'il va lui dire quelque chose. Il ne le fait pas. Préoccupé, Percy finit par le rejoindre et s'apprête à lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais Nico se lève précipitamment, et il enfile sa veste d'aviateur — par les dieux, il ne se séparera jamais de ce vêtement —, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il marmonne quelque chose, comme quoi il a du boulot, que quelqu'un au restaurant est malade, qu'il doit le remplacer.

Percy fronce les sourcils, si c'était le problème, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir évoqué plus tôt ? Il veut demander à Nico à quelle heure il rentrera, mais le jeune homme ne répond pas ; il est déjà partit.

Et il ne rentre pas. Nico ne rentre pas de la nuit.

b.

Toute histoire commence par une fin.

C'était il y a trois ans, mais pour Percy, c'est presque comme si c'était arrivé le moins dernier. Il est avec Annabeth, à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, et ils sont près de sa cabine, en train de parler joyeusement. Tout le monde les salue en passant, et Percy leur sourit, il est heureux, et il ne veut jamais rien changer dans sa vie.

Mais ça n'est pas si simple, pas vrai ? Il s'entend bien avec Annabeth. Et il l'aime réellement, bien sûr, il pourrait mourir pour elle, et c'est la même chose du côté de la jeune fille, ils sont juste, vous savez, _bien ensemble_. Et Percy se demande, parfois, si tout ira bien pour toujours. Il se demande si Annabeth ne va pas se lasser de lui, si _elle_ ne va pas arrêter de l'aimer, et il finit par se poser trop de questions. Et peut-être qu'il s'inquiète un peu trop quand elle dit qu'elle n'a pas envie de sortir, ou quand elle commence à parler d'autres garçons, même si Percy sait qu'ils ne l'attirent pas particulièrement.

Percy et Annabeth s'entendaient bien, alors si leur relation a changé, c'est sûrement de la faute de Percy.

À leur première rupture, Percy se dit que c'est la faute d'Annabeth, il se dit qu'il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre ; mais au bout de deux jours, elle lui manque déjà, et il décide d'aller lui parler, et de s'excuser, et de lui offrir des fleurs.

La deuxième fois, il n'essaye pas de passer à autre chose. Ils se sont disputés, mais cela peut s'arranger, ça n'était pas grand chose, et pour Percy, c'est encore plus facile de lui demander une autre chance.

La troisième fois, c'est Percy qui met fin à leur relation, et ce soir-là, Annabeth lui jette la bouteille de vin qu'il vient de boire à la figure, en larmes, et il s'en veut tellement qu'il s'excuse pendant pendant au moins une semaine, et elle finit par lui dire de revenir.

La quatrième fois, Annabeth lui dit : « Peut-être que nous devrions rester amis. ». Percy ne comprend pas, il tente de raisonner Annabeth, il lui demande une autre chance, mais cette fois, ça ne marche pas. Il sait qu'elle l'aime encore — probablement. Mais il sait aussi que leur relation se détériore, et que, même si ça lui coûte de l'avouer, elle mérite mieux que lui.

c.

Percy se demande pourquoi Nico l'évite, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas rentré cette nuit, et, du coup, où il a dormit. Il se dit que c'est sûrement de sa faute, peut-être y a-t-il eut un malentendu quelque part ? Devait-il lui rapporter un cadeau ? Avait-il promit de rentrer plus tôt ? Il croit que non, mais on ne sait jamais, et Nico ne serait pas en train de l'éviter pour rien. Il pense à réserver un restaurant, ou à acheter des fleurs, mais il sait que ça serait bizarre, non ?

Il y pense beaucoup en travaillant, mais son boulot n'est pas bien compliqué, donc cela n'est pas gênant. Lorsque la soirée arrive, et que la lumière change un peu de teinte, il prend son scooter, s'arrête au McDo le plus proche pour prendre deux menus, et roule jusqu'à « La Casa Pepe », la pizzeria réputée où Nico travaille. Nico sort au bout de dix minutes, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et Percy lui saute presque dessus, lui tendant le carton McDo, tout excité.

Même Nico ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il prend la boite, et soupire, et il accepte de rentrer avec Percy. Il se dit que, finalement, tout va bien. Le casque de Nico est trop grand pour sa tête — et il donne l'impression d'être ce genre de petite poupée avec une immense tête qui bouge dans tous les sens —, mais c'est mieux que rien, et puis Percy se dit qu'avec toutes les boucles noires qu'il a sur la tête, il faut bien ça.

Il fait un petit détour, pour passer près de la plage. Ils habitent à Santa Monica, bordel, alors ne pas aller sur la plage alors qu'il fait beau — oui, il fait beau, comme presque tout le temps à Los Angeles ; des rayons colorés se frayent toujours un chemin parmi les quelques nuages qui strident le ciel, et tout le monde est encore en short et t-shirt —, c'est comme ne pas prendre une liasse de billet qu'on trouve par terre : c'est du gâchis.

Nico s'accroche à lui quand il prend un virage un peu serré, et il sent ses doigts noueux sur son ventre, lui rappelant qu'il est à lui, et seulement à lui. Percy est à Nico, et Nico est à Percy, c'est comme cela que ça marche, et peut-être que oui, Percy devrait se rappeler un tel détail plus souvent.

Sur la plage, il y a des gosses qui jouent au cerveau-lent, et Percy a une vision un peu folle ; de lui, Nico, Annabeth, Bianca et d'autres, jouant sur ce même sol, en parfait mortels, loins de tout danger. Mais, le problème, le gros problème, c'est que ça n'a rien de réaliste, et il pense déjà qu'il a beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il en va de même pour Nico et tout les autres. Et Percy pense — ça lui arrive très régulièrement, quand il se lève le matin, quand il fume une cigarette au boulot, quand il se réveille en pleine nui —, il se dit que quelque chose de mauvais et accessoirement très triste finira bien par arriver, s'il continue à ne pas mourir comme ça, c'est sûr.

Nico lui parle un peu. Il dit des choses banales, comme « Oh, il y avait cette cliente qui… » ou bien « Au final, rien ne vaut un bon McDo, et j'arrive pas à croire que je viens juste de dire ça ; oublie, ma cuisine sera toujours meilleure. » ; puis, quand il pose _cette_ question, celle que Percy ne voulait jamais entendre, il prend une expression sérieuse, il fronce le nez, serre les dents, et ses yeux deviennent aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

— Il y a quelque chose dont tu vouais me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Percy le regarde, une expression d'incompréhension peinte sur le visage, parce que non, il n'y a rien, mais Nico à l'air tellement grave qu'il ne peut se résoudre à juste répondre cela. Il réfléchit, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que Nico attend, et il espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec le _mariage_ ou autre chose ; parce que Percy a bien trop peur de s'engager, et allez savoir pourquoi, il pense que s'il le fait, quelque chose de terrible leur tombera dessus, et bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas ça.

Alors il joue aux devinettes. « Ça a un rapport avec _nous_ ? », demande-t-il, « Une promesse que j'avais faite ? », et d'autres choses, mais Nico ne veut pas répondre, il dit que Percy doit lui en parler, et même s'il fait semblant de ne pas le prendre au sérieux, il a l'air tendu et soudainement, très, très loin de Percy.

Il mangent ; font tomber des frites dans le sable, et se font engueuler par une vieille femme qui passent quand ils ne ramassent pas, puis il vont marcher le long de la plage, une glace à la main. Nico prend toujours le parfum vanille, et Percy pense que s'il sent la vanille et le café, c'est pour cette raison, et aussi parce qu'il a des origines italiennes. Nico lui dit que ça n'a aucun sens, qu'il n'aime même pas le café, mais Percy ne change jamais d'avis. Nico s'achète une planche à roulettes dans l'un des magasins en bordure de plage. Elle est en bois, toute simple, avec des roues colorées, mais il dit qu'il la décorerait lui-même.

Lorsqu'ils remontent le chemin jusqu'au scooter, Nico est sur sa planche, et du coup, il est plus grand que Percy. Nico le remarque aussi, il se penche un peu en avant, prêt à l'embrasser sur le front. Quand il le fait, le fils de Poséidon frissonne, parce qu'il ressent par la façon dont il presse ses lèvres contre sa peau que Nico a trop d'émotions à lui faire partager, mais qu'il _ne peut pas_ le faire. Et, c'est stupide, se dit-il, parce que Nico peut tout lui dire, pas vrai ?

d.

Mais en fait, toute histoire commence vraiment par un début.

Percy est à la Colonie. C'est le soir, il s'est encore disputé avec Annabeth, mais il ne se sont pas remis ensemble, alors il a insisté, mais elle lui a dit de partir. Que fait-il là, dans un coin, à observer les autres s'amuser à la lueur des flammes colorées qui s'élèvent dans le ciel — un peut trop haut à son gout —, alors que, merde, c'est le Héros de l'Olympe, _Percy Jackson_. Tout le monde l'apprécie, mais pour autant, personne n'ose l'approcher, et de quoi ont-ils peur ? Annabeth ne va pas les mépriser, elle trouve même affligeant le fait qu'il reste tout seul comme ça.

Il se retourne, sentant le regard gris sur lui, prêt à lui demander encore, s'il te plait, donne-moi une chance, ça ne peut pas être en train d'arriver. Mais elle lui sourit. Elle lui sourit, désolée, pour lui, mais pour elle aussi ; et il _sait_. Il sait qu'elle ne veut plus, mais qu'elle veut aussi continuer de l'aimer, et de trainer avec lui, sans avoir une relation reposant sur des sentiments romantiques, mais qu'elle n'est pas prête maintenant.

Et Percy comprend. Donc il ne va pas la voir, il reste en retrait, regarde les gosses d'Hécate et d'Hermès se livrer bataille pour savoir qui fera les meilleurs deux d'artifices, il regarde les éclats colorés sur la voute céleste, et il s'ennuie.

— Dire que je n'ai eut à vivre que seize ans pour voir _Percy Jackson_ paumé à ce point, dit une voix.

Percy se retourne, surpris, mais il sait à qui appartient la voix, parce que son accent italien est toujours facilement repérable, et que, soyons honnêtes, quand quelqu'un arrive d'on ne sait où, comme par magie, c'est souvent ce gars, Nico Di Angelo.

C'est le début, il pense, en voyant le regard envieux et aimant que Nico lui lance, d'une autre histoire.

e.

Après Santa Monica, après que Nico l'ait laissé l'embrasser cette nuit, Percy se dit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème, qu'il l'a surement inventé quelque part. Et puis, le lendemain, quand il ne retrouve plus le jeune homme, il se dit que finalement, il y a bien un problème.

Percy se réveille dans un lit vide, et ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est qu'on est samedi, et que Nico n'est pas sensé bosser aujourd'hui, ce qui est aussi bizarre, c'est qu'il est le genre de personne à rester même quand il ne dort plus. Percy se demande où est Nico, et il se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de lui parler avant.

Il le cherche d'abord à son travail, parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Mais il n'y a rien, que des odeurs de plats italiens, et des mouvements affolés de ceux qui doivent se dépêcher de manger avant de retourner au boulot, et Percy à envie de leur crier qu'ils feraient mieux de tous s'arrêter, et qu'il trouverait alors Nico plus facilement.

Mais ça n'aurait servit à rien, parce que Nico n'est pas là. Percy va voir un peu partout, et vraiment un peu partout. Il ne le trouve jamais, et puis il se dit que le mec peut se téléporter par vole d'ombre _à n'importe quel endroit_ s'il le souhaite, donc s'il veut vraiment l'éviter, alors ça ne serait pas bien compliqué.

Mais il insiste. Hazel lui dit qu'il n'est pas à la nouvelle Rome, et quand Percy demande à Reyna, elle lui dit qu'il est à la colonie, et Percy pense, _bordel_ , d'habitude il n'y va jamais.

f.

Percy a apprit une chose, il a apprit qu'une histoire peut commencer, même quand l'autre n'est pas achevée.

Et il regrette, il le regrette _vraiment_ , d'accord. Mais Annabeth est importante, elle l'est _vraiment_. Annabeth, qui a un gout d'amande quand elle l'embrasse, qui se moque gentiment, qui lui dit que tout ira bien, parce qu'ils sont ensemble, et _vraiment_ , c'est tout ce qui compte.

Alors Percy aimerait qu'on lui explique comment, par les dieux, comment il aurait pu arrêter de l'aimer ? Comment arrêter d'aimer Annabeth, _sa Annabeth,_ avec son regard perçant ; ses solutions à tout, sa caractère décidé, brave, mais aussi doux, et s'il sait une chose, c'est que dans presque tous les domaines, Annabeth vaut tellement mieux que lui, tellement qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle pourrait l'aimer, lui, un « héros » qui a juste eut de la chance.

Nico est aussi important. Nico est possessif, mais il est là, il est toujours — sauf en ce samedi, quand il disparait soudainement, mais il a ses raisons, et il aurait été idiot de rester —, toujours là pour Percy, et pour ceux qu'il aime. Nico avec son air indocile, ironique, mais respectueux de ce qu'il fait respecter, parce que lui, au moins, et il en fallait bien un, sait faire la part entre ce qui peut être moqué et ce qui ne peut pas l'être.

Nico, qui a choisit de soutenir Percy, et de l'aider quand Annabeth est partie, et qui n'a rien dit quand Percy a continué à la voir derrière son dos, même quand il l'a sut et qu'il a attendu que Percy le lui dise, même s'il en souffrait.

Alors, Percy se demande quand il prend l'avion en direction de la Colonie, dans cet aéroport plein à craquer qui lui donne la nausée, qui est le plus important ?

g.

Percy trouve facilement Nico.

Il est dans sa cabine, celle de Poséidon, assit sur le lit de Percy, et il ne dit rien, muet comme une tombe, il attend que Percy dise quelque chose, mais sa gorge est tellement sèche qu'aucun son n'en sort. C'est vraiment une mauvaise chose, se dit Percy, que Nico se retrouve dans cet endroit précis.

— Tu penses que je suis stupide ? Demande Nico.

Il lance quelque chose à Percy, et le jeune homme reconnait le soutient-gorge d'Annabeth. Les yeux de Nico sont pleins de reproches, et quand ils se fixent sur Percy, ils ne le quittent plus.

Quand Percy ne dit rien en retour, Nico se met à crier. Il lui demande « depuis quand » et « combien de fois », mais Percy ne veut pas répondre, il ne peut pas répondre, il ne veut surtout pas blesser Nico, parce qu _'il aime Nico_ , il l'aime vraiment. Il n'est pas juste un réconfort en plus, Percy ne serait tout simplement pas heureux sans Nico, mais il lui fallait aussi Annabeth, et quand Annabeth est finalement revenue vers lui, il n'a même pas pensé à lui dire non.

Qui l'a dit à Nico ? Qui a fait ça ? Percy se demande si ça n'est pas Annabeth, ou bien un ami de Nico à la Colonie, mais il sait aussi que la seule personne qui est en tord, c'est bien lui, et que celui qui à tout balancé a, au final, fait quelque chose de _bien_.

Percy ne répond précisément à aucune question. Il ne veut pas dire qu'en fait, il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer la jeune fille, mais il voit bien que Nico le devine, alors il ne lui parle pas d'Annabeth.

Nico lui demande s'il l'a aimé. Percy lui crie que oui, bien sûr, qu'il l'aime toujours, qu'il est _important_ , mais quand l'autre demande « plus qu'Annabeth ? », il ne sait pas quoi dire, et Nico parait tellement blessé que Percy se demande s'il ne va pas s'effondrer.

— En fait, dit le plus jeune, ça a toujours été toi et Annabeth, pas vrai ? Je n'ai jamais eu ma place là-dedans, et tu n'as jamais ressentis quoique ce soit pour moi, et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que si, parce que _jamais, jamais_ tu n'aurais pu me faire quelque chose comme ça si tu m'avais aimé.

Nico tremble légèrement, des larmes apparaissent au creux de ses yeux, et il lève ses bras, fait un tas de gestes inutiles, ne se contrôlant plus.

— En fait, continue-t-il, _je n'arrive pas à croire_ que tu ai pu faire ça. _Merde_ , Percy ! Jamais je ne t'aurais blessé, jamais je n'aurais -

Il lance un objet par terre, peut-être la montre que Percy lui avait offerte l'année dernière. Percy ne bouge pas, il veut que Nico soit heureux, il ne veut pas le voir dans cet état, et certainement pas à cause de lui, et il le sait, tout est de sa faute.

Nico part, furieux. Il claque la porte tellement fort que Percy croit que ses tympans vont exploser.

Mais si quelque chose explose ce jour-là, ça ne sont pas ses tympans, c'est une histoire.

h.

Quand il faut mettre fin à une histoire.

Annabeth lui dit qu'il fait une erreur. Elle lui dit que c'est de sa faute, qu'il doit l'assumer, et elle lui dit aussi qu'il ne peut pas la rejeter, elle aussi, parce que de toute façon, Nico ne voudra plus de lui.

Et Percy le sait déjà, toute la Colonie le sait, vu les regards chargés de haine ou de pitié qu'il reçoit. Il déteste ça, parce qu'il sait qu'il le mérite amplement, mais Percy veut Annabeth, et il veut aussi Nico. Et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas les avoir tous les deux, s'ils l'aiment ?

Alors il ne sait plus combien d'heures il a passé à se demander qui était le plus important, mais quelque soit le scénario, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. Le problème, c'est qu'il aime la relation stable qu'il a — ou a eut, puisque Nico ne lui adresse plus la parole depuis des jours, maintenant —, avec Nico ; mais il a aussi besoin du plaisir et de l'excitation qu'il ressent dès qu'Annabeth et lui dit qu'il peut revenir, qu'elle l'aime toujours.

Il finit par dire à Annabeth qu'il doit retrouver Nico, et que cette fois, il ne peut plus être avec elle, _pour de vrai_. Elle semble comprendre, ses yeux disent qu'elle le savait, que leur relation est trop bancale, mais lorsqu'une larme coule le long de sa joue, Percy se demande comment est-ce qu'il peut réussir à blesser les deux personnes à qui il tient le plus (avec sa famille) en si peu de temps.

— Pardon, dit-il. Pardon, Annabeth, je suis désolé.

Le dernier baiser qu'elle pose sur ses lèvres est chaste, léger, doux. Et Percy se dit qu'après un baiser pareil, il ne peut pas ne pas retrouver Nico. Parce que, Nico le pense, Grover le pense, ses amis le pensent, ses parent le pensent, ils pensent tous que c'est finit, que Nico ne reviendra jamais vers lui.

Mais Annabeth, en l'embrassant, elle lui dit qu'il y arrivera.

Alors Percy sait qu'il a perdu Nico ; mais il est sûr qu'il va le retrouver.

* * *

Je ne sais toujours pas si je ferais une suite ou pas, mais même si je continue, ça restera relativement court. Merci d'avoir lu !

* La _Casa Pepe_ est une vraie pizzeria, et ugggh, c'est l'une de mes préférées :D

* Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les faire vivre à Santa Monica parce que, sérieusement, j'y suis allée pendant mes dernières vacances d'été et c'est l'endroit le plus cool du monde !


End file.
